For The Best
by karatekid1018
Summary: This is based on the break-up spoilers and videos between Kurt and Blaine. If you don't like Klaine break ups, don't read! Rated T


**I hate Ryan Murphy. I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him. It's hilarious how we went from loving him after he gave us deleted scenes to hating him because he's BREAKING UP KLAINE! **

** This fic is based on the spoilers and the videos we've gotten. I cried. A lot. **

A piercing laugh broke through the uproar of New York, drawing Blaine Anderson's eyes in that direction. A smile broke out on his face at the sight of his boyfriend seated on the edge of a large fountain next to his best friend, Rachel. The two were chatting away about something unknown to Blaine. All he knew was that it must've been the funniest thing in the world, because Kurt was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Blaine was sure that if Kurt laughed any harder, he would fall into the fountain and become enraged that his new Alexander McQueen boots were ruined.

Blaine stayed out his boyfriend's line of sight, watching him fondly as his eyes lit up even brighter. His mouth was spread in a permanent smile, laughs pouring out of it that Blaine could even here from about twenty feet away. He looked so happy…so happy with Rachel…in New York…

_Without me_, Blaine thought. The notion sickened Blaine the minute it entered his mind, the thought of Kurt being so perfectly happy without Blaine in the picture. That's when he knew…he was holding Kurt back.

Before his anxious thoughts could flourish more than they already had, Kurt's head had turned towards him, his smile growing wider.

"Blaine!" he shouted happily, sprinting towards him and hopping into his waiting arms. Blaine squeezed back tightly, letting those foreboding notions fade away at the feeling of his boyfriend's soft locks of auburn hair between his fingers.

"Hey, baby," Blaine said, a warm feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"What are you doing here?!" Kurt asked excitedly, grasping both sides of Blaine's face. Blaine grinned brightly, running his fingertips down Kurt's hands.

"Rachel invited me! She said you, me, her, and Finn are gonna go on a double date tonight! A nice dinner in a fancy yet _affordable _restaurant, a romantic moonlit stroll through Battery Park…and best of all, I'm spending it with you."

Kurt grinned ecstatically, leaning in for a slow, passionate kiss. Blaine threaded his fingers into Kurt's hair, feeling happy about the fact that they were in New York now, and they could kiss in public if they felt like it.

"I love you so much," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled, pressing a few short, feather-light kisses on Kurt's mouth before pulling back.

"I love you too. Now, care to show me your new apartment?"

"Oh my God, I'd love to! I got the most _amazing _pillow covers on sale last week at Pottery Barn, and…"

Kurt's voice sort of faded into the background and Blaine's mind began whirring. _Look how happy Kurt is here, _Blaine thought. _He'd do perfectly fine without you. In fact, he'd do better without you…you're holding him back. He's a big-city man now, and you…you're just a small-town boy. You need to set him free._

Blaine knew it was true-Kurt would do so much better without him. They loved each other, yes, but Blaine was Kurt's first boyfriend. There were better guys out there for him, guys who were in college and paid rent and had a job and took care of themselves. Blaine…Blaine wasn't enough. _I need to give Kurt what's best for him, _Blaine thought. _…And it's not me._

The date came and went, and Blaine seemed tense throughout the entire ordeal. Kurt noticed, and asked him a few times if he was alright. He got short, flat answers before his boyfriend descended back into silence.

Now, the two couples were on a walk in Battery Park, Finn and Rachel a good twenty feet in front of them. The two boys behind them were silent, Blaine's hands in his pockets and his posture a bit slouchy. Kurt took notice, so he began a conversation.

"It's a beautiful night out," Kurt commented, taking Blaine's hand out of his pocket so he could hold it. "And tonight was wonderful."

Blaine sighed, slipping his hand out of Kurt's and sending him a pained look.

"Kurt, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This. All of this…we need to break up."

Kurt's mouth fell open in shock, tears already pooling in his eyes.

"Blaine…no, you can't be serious. Please tell me this is some sick joke and I'm on hidden camera right now!"

"You're not, Kurt," Blaine said sadly. "I'm sorry, but…it's what's best for you."

"What's best for _me_?!" Kurt shouted incredulously, his voice thick with emotion. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm holding you back, Kurt! You shouldn't have to be worrying about your silly little high-school boyfriend in Ohio. All you should be thinking about is living your life here, and all I'll ever be is a distraction."

"No, you're _not_, Blaine!" Kurt insisted. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! You're my drive to become successful here, to get an apartment for two so that when you graduate, I'll have space for you and enough money to support us both until you get a job too! Please, Blaine, don't do this."

"…Kurt, I have to. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too, I promise, but you can do better than me. You deserve a man, not a stupid little boy still in high school. I need to set you free so you can truly fly, Kurt."

"That's not what's gonna happen, Blaine!" Kurt exploded, seeming half devastated, half angry. "I'm not gonna be able to fly because my heart will be too heavy! I will _never _love anyone else, and I'll never find someone as perfect for me as you! You're what I want, Blaine, and I swear, you're not holding me back from anything. Please, Blaine, please don't leave me."

"Kurt…I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't deal with the thought that one day, you'll be angry at me because I held you back from something bigger. I mean, you wanted to stay in Lima for a year just to be with me! Who knows what else could happen that could distract you from your dreams? I just…I can't, Kurt, I'm sorry, but it's over."

Kurt's eyes flared angrily, his hurt feeling being briefly overcome by fury.

"So that's it now?" Kurt shouted, bitter tears flowing down his wind-bitten cheeks. "After all the time we spent fighting to be together, all of the promises to always love me, and all those times you said you'd _never _leave me, you're going to throw that all away because you think I could do _better_, that you're weighing me down because you're in Ohio and in high school and I'm here?!"

"Kurt, please-"

"Stop," Kurt choked out. "Just stop. Just…" Barely able to speak anymore, Kurt spun and sped away into the night, a soft sob echoing in the air. Blaine waited until he couldn't see Kurt anymore before breaking down, the tears he'd been holding back slipping down his cheeks.

He'd just let go of the most amazing person in his life, the _love _of his life.

But it was for the best…right?

**O.O Why did I do this? Whyyyyyyy?!**

** Review?**


End file.
